Kembalinya Cinta
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sakura. Melihat sosok Sakura dari belakang yang semakin menjauh, ia sesaat menyadari, Sakura sudah pergi. Entah mengapa, ia baru menyadari saat ini, Sakura akhir-akhir ini terasa begitu jauh, dan sepertinya akan semakin menjauh darinya. Tapi, pikiran itu tertepiskan karena mereka akan kembali bersama saat di SMA nanti. / Oneshot / OOC / AU / :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kembalinya Cinta © Thia Nokoru**

 **Sasuke – Sakura**

 *** Kembalinya Cinta ***

"Sakura- _chan_ , sudah selesai?"

"Ya, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Kalian berdua tenang saja, acara esok hari pasti akan jadi acara perpisahan yang paling menyenangkan!"

"Hn, terima kasih."

"Err… Naruto- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , apa aku sudah boleh pergi?"

"Ya, kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik. Kau boleh pergi, sampai bertemu esok hari, ya!"

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_ , aku permisi…"

"…."

"Dia sudah pergi…"

"…."

"Hei, Sasuke, esok sudah acara perpisahan. Apa kau masih akan terus diam seperti ini? Kau tahu kan kalau Sakura- _chan_ sangat mencintaimu?"

"…."

"Sasuke, jangan sampai menyesal nantinya,ya… kalau saja Sakura- _chan_ bisa menerima cintaku, aku pasti tidak akan membuat Sakura- _chan_ bersedih, aku akan berusaha untuk membuat dirinya selalu berbahagia…"

"Kalau kau bisa membuat Sakura berbahagia, kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja?"

"Sasuke! Apa kau ini tidak pernah ada rasa untuk Sakura- _chan_? Kita sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil! Sakura- _chan_ selalu berada disampingmu selama ini walaupun kau selalu cuek kepadanya!"

"Diamlah Naruto. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri…"

"Sasuke! Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dirimu yang sekarang!"

"Kau berisik. Aku pergi."

"Hei, Sasuke! Kita belum selesai berbicara! Sasukeee…!"

SMP Konoha, ujian sudah selesai, tidak terasa esok adalah hari perpisahan untuk kelas 3. Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang yang tergerai dengan indah sedang berlari-larian di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Entah apa yang sedang dicarinya. Hampir seluruh murid di sekolah ini sudah pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dari ruangan kelas 3.1, keluar dua orang laki-laki yang terlihat sedang tidak bersahabat. Mereka berdua baru saja mengambil tas mereka di ruangan kelas mereka.

"Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini Sakura- _chan_ tidak pulang bersama dengan kita, ya…" gumam laki-laki berambut kuning.

"…." Laki-laki berambut hitam yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi apa kata sahabatnya itu.

" _Sasuke-kun, kita pulang sama-sama, ya…"_

Biasanya memang seperti itu. Sakura selalu mendatanginya dan mengajak pulang sama-sama. Walau sesungguhnya mereka bertiga memang selalu pulang bersama-sama.

"Sasuke? Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan perilaku Sakura- _chan_ belakangan ini?" tanya laki-laki berambut kuning itu lagi.

"Naruto, kalau kau merasa aneh, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja langsung pada Sakura?" jawab Sasuke kepada Naruto, laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"Huh! Kau ini selalu saja seperti itu bila aku bertanya tentang Sakura- _chan_! Dasar menyebalkan!" kesal Naruto.

"…."

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sudah berjalan sampai halaman depan sekolah. Di depan gerbang sekolah, mereka berdua melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang dikenalnya.

"Itu Sakura- _chan_! Ternyata ia belum pulang! Saku—" Naruto baru saja akan memanggil gadis itu, tapi terhenti ketika ia menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti dari jalan mereka dan menatap gadis yang dikenalnya di depan gerbang sekolah sana. Di depan gerbang sekolah, terlihat gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang menangis. Dan dihadapan gadis itu ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang terlihat sedang menenangkan gadis itu.

"Sasuke, siapa laki-laki yang bersama dengan Sakura- _chan_ itu?" tanya Naruto.

"…Gaara," jawab Sasuke datar.

"A-apa? Gaara? Sejak kapan Sakura- _chan_ dekat dengan Gaara? Apakah Gaara telah membuat Sakura- _chan_ menangis?"

"Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu." Sasuke hanya menduga saja.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih memperhatikan gadis yang mereka panggil dengan nama Sakura. Kelihatannya gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu terlihat sedih sekali, apa yang terjadi kepada Sakura sahabat sejak kecil Naruto dan Sasuke itu? Laki-laki berambut merah yang bernama Gaara itu pun kini hanya bisa memeluk Sakura sebentar, setelah itu mengandeng Sakura dan membawa Sakura pulang bersamanya. Sungguh, kejadian barusan telah membuat Naruto dan Sasuke merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah mereka lihat.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku saja selama ini tidak pernah berhasil untuk memeluk Sakura- _chan_! Kenapa Gaara dengan sangat mudahnya memeluk Sakura- _chan_ seperti itu? Aku tidak bisa terima!" Naruto merasa sangat kesal dengan perbuatan Gaara.

"…."

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam saja melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Gaara. Selama ini ia memang selalu cuek kepada Sakura yang ia tahu kalau Sakura sangat mencintainya. Tapi, melihat pemandangan tadi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ada perasaan yang tidak ia suka dirasakannya.

"Besok aku akan mencari tahu apa hubungan mereka berdua! Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura- _chan_ bersama dengan laki-laki lain selain kita berdua! Atau jangan-jangan… mereka berdua berpacaran?" Naruto sudah sangat mumet dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Itu adalah urusan Sakura. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau mereka berdua berpacaran?" Sasuke dengan cuek kembali melanjutkan jalannya untuk pulang.

Naruto berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang terlihat sangat cuek. "Berarti, Sakura- _chan_ sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu, Sasuke! Hahaha… kita berdua mungkin memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto merasa lucu, kalau ternyata mereka berdua tidak ada yang menjadi kekasih.

"…." Sasuke terdiam.

" _Sasuke-kun… aku sangat menyukaimu…"_

Terlintas gambaran Sakura yang tersenyum sambil mengucapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke.

" _Sakura-chan sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu, Sasuke!"_

Perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan kalau Sakura sudah tidak lagi mencintai Sasuke terasa terngiang di telinga Sasuke. Kata-kata itu menjadi sangat mengganggunya. Entah mengapa, ia tidak suka mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Acara perpisahan terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang terlihat bersedih, karena mereka semua akan melanjutkan ke SMA Konoha. Tapi, itu belum pasti. Sejak acara dimulai, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Sakura. Sepertinya hari ini Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia. Mungkin kemarin Naruto telah salah melihat? Niat untuk bertanya saja tidak lagi ingin Naruto lakukan. Karena hari ini Sakura dan Sasuke selalu ada bersamanya. Karena ini adalah acara perpisahan, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua, Naruto mendatangi satu-persatu teman-temannya dan entah apa yang telah Naruto katakan hingga membuat mereka semua tertawa. Kini, Sakura dan Sasuke terdiam. Sakura terlihat begitu gugup dan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan tingkah Sakura yang aneh di sampingnya itu, Sasuke pun bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sakura terkejut, karena Sasuke menyadari kalau dirinya memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , acara hari ini sangat menyenangkan, ya…" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku… aku masih sangat menyukaimu… maaf, aku mengucapkannya lagi…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"…."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar kalau Sakura masih menyukainya. Kata-kata Naruto kemarin yang masih terngiang di telinganya itu langsung tergantikan dengan kata-kata aku masih sangat menyukaimu, kata-kata itu kini terngiang di telinga Sasuke.

"Hahaha… maaf, aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya saja! Kau tidak perlu menanggapinya! Oh, ya! Kita semua akan ke SMA Konoha, kan? Waahh… aku sangat senang kalau kita bisa bersama-sama lagi…" Sakura tertawa aneh, rasanya seruan senangnya itu terlihat dibuat-buat, tapi Sasuke tidak menyadari itu.

"Hn,"

Seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke senang, ada sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ … a-aku… a-aku…" Sakura terlihat sangat sulit untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa harus menemui _Sensei_! Sasuke- _kun_ , aku pergi dulu ya…" Sakura dengan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sakura. Melihat sosok Sakura dari belakang yang semakin menjauh, ia sesaat menyadari, Sakura sudah pergi. Entah mengapa, ia baru menyadari saat ini, Sakura akhir-akhir ini terasa begitu jauh, dan sepertinya akan semakin menjauh darinya. Tapi, pikiran itu tertepiskan karena mereka akan kembali bersama saat di SMA nanti.

"Sasuke, mana Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto kembali ke tempat Sasuke.

"Dia bilang harus menemui _Sensei_ …"

"Oh, kalau begitu kita tunggu saja! Pokoknya kita bertiga hari ini harus merayakan kelulusan kita! Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai ramen? Biar aku yang traktir!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Terserah kau saja…" Sasuke hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Naruto saja.

Tapi, lama mereka berdua menunggu kembalinya Sakura. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura, dan Sasuke hanya pasrah kemana Naruto membawanya paksa. Diluar dugaan mereka berdua, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali melihat pemandangan Sakura yang menangis bersama dengan Gaara di halaman depan sekolah mereka. Dari jendela ruangan aula yang besar ini, mereka berdua melihat ke luar. Naruto terlihat marah, kenapa Sakura lagi-lagi menangis? Apa yang sebenarnya telah Gaara lakukan pada Sakura?

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?!" Naruto berlari menuju halaman depan sekolah.

Sasuke pun ingin tahu, Sasuke berjalan menyusul Naruto menuju halaman depan sekolah. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto terlambat, saat sampai di halaman depan sekolah, Sakura sudah menaiki motor Gaara, dan mereka berdua sudah pergi keluar dari sekolah.

"Sial!" rutuk Naruto.

"Tidak perlu kesal, kita masih bisa bertemu dengan Sakura, kan…" Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Habis ini, aku akan datang ke rumah Sakura!" Naruto ingin mencari tahu.

"Aku akan menemanimu," ucap Sasuke.

Acara kelulusan pun berakhir, Naruto dan Sasuke pulang lebih dulu dan langsung menuju rumah Sakura. Sampai di depan rumah Sakura, mereka berdua terkejut. Mereka melihat kalau sepertinya penghuni rumah Sakura berubah. Naruto pun bertanya kepada salah satu orang yang ada di dalam rumah itu, mereka bilang kalau keluarga Haruno Sakura sudah pindah dari rumah ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal ini? Padahal mereka berdua teman sejak kecil? Pantas saja, akhir-akhir ini mereka tidak lagi pulang bersama dengan Sakura. Kini, mereka mengetahui alasan dari sikap Sakura yang agak berbeda belakangan ini. Naruto pun bertanya kemana Sakura pindah, orang itu pun tidak tahu kemana Sakura pindah.

"Sial! Sakura- _chan_ sama sekali tidak memberitahukan kepada kita! Aku marah!" kesal Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, ia juga merasakan sedikit kecewa kepada Sakura yang tidak memberitahukan apa-apa kepada mereka berdua. Sasuke jadi teringat sikap Sakura tadi yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Tapi, Sasuke tetap saja bersikap tenang karena Sasuke berpikir, mereka akan kembali bersama saat masuk ke SMA nanti.

"Naruto, sudahlah… Di SMA nanti, kau masih bisa bersama dengan Sakura."

"Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan mencari tahu tentang Sakura dari teman-temannya…"

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau…"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun kembali pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tidak ada acara makan-makan untuk perayaan kelulusan mereka.

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Tiba saat upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMA Konoha. Seluruh murid kelas 1 berkumpul di aula yang sangat luas. Naruto dan Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di kursi paling belakang di aula ini. Mereka berdua, terutama Naruto dengan semangat menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan teman kecil mereka berdua, Sakura. Tapi, acara penerimaan murid baru sudah dimulai sejak tadi, tapi mereka berdua belum menemukan Sakura. Naruto sudah terlihat tidak tenang, pikiran-pikiran buruk pun sudah berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya, para guru membagikan kelas untuk masing-masing murid baru, tidak tercatat kalau nama Sakura Haruno ada dalam daftar murid baru. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras. Ia marah. Ia kesal. Ia sangat kecewa dengan Sakura. Sakura tidak melanjutkan ke SMA Konoha. Lalu, kemana Sakura pergi? Semua murid bubar dan memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya kali ini Naruto dan Sasuke terpisah kelas. Naruto berada di kelas 1.3 sedangkan Sasuke kelas 1.1. Hari pertama masuk hanya perkenalan saja dan pembagian mata pelajaran. Setelah itu mereka semua diperbolehkan pulang.

Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki tampan yang sangat ceria dan penuh semangat. Baru hari pengenalan, ia sudah menjadi idola di kelasnya. Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki tampan yang dingin. Baru hari pengenalan, ia sudah menjadi idola di kelasnya. Apalagi saat Naruto dan Sasuke berdua berjalan di koridor sekolah untuk pulang, semua murid perempuan menatap kagum pada mereka berdua.

"Rasanya… kita berdua menjadi pusat perhatian, ya…" Naruto tampak malu dan tersenyum kepada setiap perempuan yang menyapanya.

"…." Sasuke hanya diam, ia tidak merespon para perempuan yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah. Tidak jauh dari mereka berada, Naruto melihat ada seorang perempuan berambut biru panjang sedang diganggu oleh murid laki-laki yang nakal. Naruto berjiwa penolong, dengan sigap pun ia berlari menghampiri kumpulan itu. Sasuke hanya membiarkan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan. Sasuke hanya diam berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Menunggu urusan Naruto selesai. Sambil menunggu Naruto, sempat terlintas bayangan akan sosok Sakura di dalam pikirannya.

" _Sasuke-kun, kau menungguku? Wah… aku senang sekali…"_

Itu adalah saat Sakura yang harus ke ruang guru dahulu untuk melaporkan tugas-tugas. Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggu Sakura dan pulang bersama dengan Sakura, sedangkan Naruto harus buru-buru pulang ke rumah karena ada urusan keluarga. Kalau saja saat ini Sakura juga bersekolah disini, mereka bertiga pasti masih bisa pulang bersama-sama. Sasuke jadi sedikit membenci saat pulang sekolah saat ini. Tapi, Sasuke pun segera menepiskan rasa yang tidak nyaman itu.

"Hei, kalian telah membuat ia ketakutan sampai menangis seperti itu." Naruto berdiri di depan perempuan yang sudah menangis itu.

Perempuan berambut biru itu terkejut, ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

"Cih, kau ini masih murid baru. Jangan mengganggu kami seniormu…" Salah satu senior dari 4 orang itu menatap Naruto dengan remeh.

"Aku tidak takut walaupun kalian ini senior, aku akan melawan perbuatan yang tidak benar…" Naruto menatap tajam pada ke empat seniornya itu.

"Cih, ayo kita pergi. Ada yang menjadi sok pahlawan rupanya… lagipula, perempuan itu walau cantik, tapi tidak menarik sama sekali… cengeng…"

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun pergi dari sana. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat perempuan yang sudah ditolongnya itu.

"Err… sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu… tapi, dimana, ya?" Naruto tampak berpikir, sepertinya ia pernah melihat perempuan berambut biru itu.

"…te-terima kasih… su-su-sudah menolong-ku…" ucap perempuan itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ah, ya!" Naruto menepuk tangannya. "Kau ini, Hyuuga Hinata! Bukankah kita sekelas?" tanya Naruto semangat.

Perempuan berambut biru yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu pun hanya mengangguk kecil saja.

"Ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, kau cantik juga… di kelas kau selalu menundukkan wajahmu, aku jadi tidak begitu mengenali wajahmu… hehehe…" Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah melihat senyuman lebar Naruto. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam dadanya. Jantungnya sedikit memacu kecepatan lebih, dan Hinata merasa aneh berada dekat dengan Naruto.

"A-aku… permisi…" Karena merasakan perasaan yang aneh, Hinata pun segera pergi berlari menjauh dari Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa ia pergi? Apa ia takut padaku?" Naruto bingung dengan Hinata yang pergi begitu saja. "Ya, sudahlah…" Naruto pun kembali menuju Sasuke dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka berdua.

"Kali ini, kita pulang tidak lagi dengan Sakura- _chan_ … aku sangat sedih…"

"…."

"Sakura- _chan_ … kenapa kau tega meninggalkan kami berdua…"

"…."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Naruto selalu mengeluh tentang Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan keluhan Naruto sepanjang jalan. Ya, dia juga jadi sedikit terpengruh dengan keluhan Naruto. Tapi, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak bisa menepis perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Lalu… bagaimana dengan hubungan persahabatan mereka bertiga? Apakah Naruto dan Sasuke harus membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja?

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Satu tahun sudah berlalu, kini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di kelas 2. Beruntung, mereka berdua sekelas. Dan sepertinya ada banyak perubahan dari mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menjabat sebagai Ketua dan Wakil Ketua OSIS di SMA Konoha ini. Selain mereka berdua, ada dua orang perempuan yang selalu mendampingi mereka. Sekertaris OSIS, adalah seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dan ia mengenakan sebuah kacamata, namanya adalah Uzumaki Karin. Karin mencalonkan diri menjadi sekertaris OSIS hanya untuk mendekati Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang sudah membuat dirinya tergila-gila. Karena kepintarannya, Karin pun diterima, walaupun kelakuan Karin sangat membuat Sasuke terganggu. Dan satu orang lagi adalah Bendahara OSIS, Hyuuga Hinata menjadi bendahara OSIS karena Naruto-lah yang mengajaknya. Naruto dengan paksa menjadikan Hinata sebagai bendahara OSIS, walaupun sesungguhnya Hinata sangat senang, karena Hinata bisa selalu bersama dengan Naruto, laki-laki yang sangat disukainya. Walaupun Karin dan Hinata sudah dekat dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua belum bisa merebut hati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi," Seorang guru memasuki kelas Naruto dan Sasuke. Karena guru tersebut memakai sebuah masker di wajahnya, para murid tidak tahu apakah guru itu tersenyum, atau tidak.

"Selamat pagi…" balas semua murid.

"Sepertinya kelas kita mendapatkan seorang murid baru. Sebagian dari kalian pasti sudah ada yang mengenalnya. Kalau begitu langsung saja, Sabaku Gaara, silahkan masuk…"

Deg

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu memasuki kelas dan mengucap salam yang sangat singkat. Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut melihat kedatangan Gaara di kelasnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam, dan entah mengapa kilasan-kilasan masa lalu itu terputar kembali di kepalanya. Apalagi wajah seorang gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali terbayang di pikirannya. Setelah hampir setahun ini Sasuke bisa melupakan bayangan akan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sedangkan Naruto, melihat Gaara wajah Naruto langsung mengeras. Ia seakan-akan tidak bisa menahan ledakan emosinya. Ya, Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan tentang kejadian Gaara bersama dengan Sakura sampai saat ini.

"Gaara!" Naruto berteriak keras di dalam kelas dan langsung berlari menuju Gaara.

Buagh!

Satu tinjuan pada pipi kiri Gaara dari Naruto. Semua murid terkejut dan guru-nya sendiri pun sangat terkejut. Sebelum Naruto menghajar Gaara lagi, guru-nya sudah menahan Naruto dengan erat.

"Naruto! Hentikan!"

"Lepaskan aku Kakashi- _sensei_!"

Guru yang bernama Kakashi itu masih tetap menjaga Naruto untuk tidak kembali menghajar Gaara.

Gaara mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Gaara menatap Naruto tajam.

"Mengapa kau memukulku? Aku tidak punya salah kepadamu, kan?" tanya Gaara datar dan penuh penekanan.

"Kau! Kembalikan Sakura pada kami! Kau telah membuat Sakura- _chan_ menangis, kan?! Setelah acara kelulusan, kau membawa Sakura- _chan_ pergi!" teriak Naruto pada Gaara.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, sepertinya Gaara mengerti apa permasalahannya. Dengan perlahan Gaara menghelakan napasnya. Naruto menatap Gaara heran yang kembali menjadi tenang.

"Sakura, aku tidak pernah membuat Sakura menangis. Sakura menangis karena sahabatnya sendiri." Gaara mengatakan itu dengan tenang.

"Kau menyalahkan kami? Aku tidak pernah membuat Sakura menangis!" ucap Naruto tidak mengerti.

"…." Gaara terdiam.

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya menyelesaikan masalah kalian pada saat jam istirahat saja. Tidak boleh ada yang berkelahi. Kalau sampai kalian berdua berkelahi lagi, kalian akan aku keluarkan dari sekolah. Terutama kau, Naruto, kau ini seorang Ketua OSIS, tidak pantas melakukan hal seperti ini." Kakashi menceramahi Naruto.

Hinata yang sekelas dengan Naruto, menatap Naruto dengan khawatir. Hinata berpikir, siapa Sakura? Sampai-sampai membuat Naruto terlihat sangat marah? Apakah Sakura adalah perempuan yang Naruto sukai?

Sasuke sendiri mencerna kata-kata yang mengatakan kalau yang membuat Sakura menangis adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Apa yang telah Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura sampai Sakura menangis dan menjauh dari mereka berdua?

Kini, saat jam istirahat berbunyi, Naruto membawa Gaara ke ruangan OSIS. Di dalam ada Sasuke, Karin, dan Hinata. Sasuke tampak cuek dan terlihat tidak perduli, walau ada sedikit rasa ingin tahu. Karin terus menatap wajah Sasuke, baginya memandang wajah Sasuke sudah sangat membuat dirinya bahagia. Sedangkan Hinata, Hinata tampak serius menatap Naruto dan Gaara. Hinata ingin mengetahui siapa Sakura itu.

"Jadi, kau tahu dimana Sakura- _chan_ saat ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kami satu sekolah." Gaara menjawab.

"Aku tidak tanya itu, dimana Sakura- _chan_ sekarang, hah?!" Naruto terlihat kesal.

"Suna." Gaara menjawab.

"A-apa? Suna?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Naruto berpikir, Sakura pindah ke kota yang sangat jauh dari Konoha. Suna.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura- _chan_? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Sakura- _chan_ dekat denganmu…" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hubungan…? Apa, ya…?" Gaara tampak berpikir.

Sasuke juga melirik pada Gaara yang sedang berpikir itu.

"Setiap Sakura menangis, ia selalu datang padaku. Dan, hanya aku seorang yang bisa menenangkan dirinya…" ucap Gaara sambil menjilat bibirnya, dan menatap Naruto dengan seringaian, tidak lupa juga Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan penuh arti.

Melihat Gaara seperti itu, Naruto sangat tidak suka. Itu menjijikan. Sasuke juga tidak suka melihat Gaara yang seperti itu. Sasuke berpikir, apa yang Gaara lakukan untuk menenangkan Sakura? Dan pikiran buruk pun terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sakura- _chan_ , hah?" Naruto tidak suka dengan kelakuan Gaara.

"Haahh… aku sudah pindah kembali ke Konoha. Kenapa tidak kau datangi saja Sakura di Suna? Kau bisa bertanya sepuasnya pada Sakura disana. Aku permisi." Gaara pun segera keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

Naruto sangat kecewa, jawaban Gaara tidak membuatnya puas. Kalau dipikir secara biasa, biarkan saja Sakura yang sudah pergi. Mungkin persahabatan mereka sudah selesai sampai disitu saja. Tapi bagi Naruto, Sakura adalah gadis kesayangannya. Walau ia tak mendapatkan cinta Sakura, ia akan tetap selalu menyayangi Sakura- _chan_ nya. Kalau ia harus merelakan Sakura pergi, Naruto harus mendapatkan penjelasan langsung mengapa Sakura pergi tanpa memberitahukannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~" Karin berpindah duduk ke dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam dengan pikiran-pikirannya, tersadarkan oleh panggilan dari Karin. Sasuke menatap Karin tajam, ia sudah memperingatkan Karin untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan kalau aku sangat menyukaimu… kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku, Sasuke- _kun_ …?" ucap Karin manja.

Deg

Sasuke tahu kalau Karin memanggilnya dengan akhiran _–kun_ , entah mengapa kata-kata Karin barusan telah menyadarkannya sesuatu. Atau karena Sasuke kembali teringat pada seseorang yang hampir dilupakannya itu. Ya, Karin memang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya. Baru kali ini Sasuke menyadarinya, karena selama ini Sasuke sangat cuek dan tidak perduli pada Karin. Kata-kata Karin barusan adalah kata-kata yang selalu Sakura ucapkan padanya dulu. Sama seperti Karin, walau Sasuke dan Sakura teman sejak kecil, Sasuke selalu tidak perduli dengan perasaan Sakura. Mungkin terlihat sama, tapi ada yang berbeda. Sasuke mengijinkan Sakura berada di sampingnya selama ini. Sedangkan saat ini, tidak ada satu perempuan pun yang bisa dekat dengan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke tidak menyukai mereka.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya kedatangan Gaara membuka kenangan lama yang perlahan-lahan akan membuat dirinya tersadarkan sesuatu.

 **.  
T_N**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku suka padamu…"

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda tersenyum lebar pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Aku suka Sakura- _chan_ …"

Anak laki-laki berambut kuning tersenyum lebar pada gadis kecil berambut merah muda.

"Aku juga suka Naruto- _kun_ , tapi aku mau jadi pacar Sasuke- _kun_ saja…"

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu tersenyum manis pada kedua temannya.

"Dan aku tidak suka kalian berdua, kalian selalu berisik…"

Dan anak laki-laki berambut hitam tampak cuek pada kedua temannya itu.

Di dalam kamarnya, Sasuke terkenang akan masa kecil mereka. Sejak awal, Sakura memang sudah sangat menyukainya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ … aku sangat menyukaimu…" Dengan tersenyum malu, Sakura selalu mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, entah saat mereka bertiga ataupun berduaan.

Semakin mereka tumbuh, Sakura pun semakin menyukai Sasuke. Karena Sasuke telah menjadi sosok laki-laki yang sangat populer, entah sudah berapa kali Sakura menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi, Sasuke selalu cuek dan tidak perduli dengan perasaan Sakura. Sasuke hanya berpikir, selama mereka masih bersama, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu memikirkannya. Setelah Sakura tidak ada lagi bersamanya, Sasuke juga sedikit merasa sepi. Walau setiap rasa-rasa yang tidak menyenangkan bila mengingat sosok Sakura, selalu ditepisnya terus.

Malam ini Sasuke tidak bisa tidur karena selalu terbayang wajah Sakura di dalam pikirannya. Ia semakin merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya. Dan ia pun kembali merindukan yang hilang itu.

.

T_N

.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu kembali, Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja masuk ke kelas 3. Mereka berdua kembali sekelas. Saat kenaikan kelas 3, Naruto terkejut dengan pengakuan cinta Hinata. Naruto senang, Hinata menyukainya. Tapi, Naruto belum bisa untuk menjadi kekasih Hinata. Naruto bilang pada Hinata untuk tetap mencintainya dan menunggu sampai Naruto bisa untuk menjadi kekasih Hinata. Hinata sangat senang, walau saat ini hubungan mereka berdua belum terbuka, tapi sesungguhnya Naruto sudah menerima cintanya.

"Naruto, kau harus mengambil buku pelajaran di ruang guru, kan?"

Pelajaran akan segera dimulai, sudah tugas ketua kelas untuk mengambil buku materi pelajaran di ruang guru.

"Sasuke, kau saja yang ambilkan! Aku belum buat PR, sebentar lagi selesai, kok!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang memang kadang selalu lupa untuk mengerjakan PR. Dengan sedikit berat hati pun Sasuke yang akan mengambilkan buku materi pelajaran di ruang guru. Dengan santai, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang guru. Sampai di depan ruangan guru, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat seseorang yang mengenakan topi sambil menundukkan wajahnya menabrak Sasuke dengan keras. Tabrakan itu membuat topi yang dipakai seseorang itu bergerak hingga beberapa helai warna rambut merah muda sebahu itu keluar dari dalam topi. Tanpa mengucap maaf, seseorang itu langsung pergi begitu saja. Sasuke yang melihat itu sangat terkejut. Dilihat dari penampilan seseorang itu, seperti seorang laki-laki. Tapi, helaian rambut merah muda itu… itu mengingatkannya akan sosok teman kecilnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ …"

Setelah menggumam menyebutkan nama Sakura, barulah Sasuke tersadar dan segera berlari untuk memastikan kalau orang itu adalah Sakura. Tapi, di sepanjang koridor sekolah, Sasuke tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana. Cepat sekali orang itu pergi. Dengan berat hati pun Sasuke kembali ke ruang guru dan selalu terbayang helaian rambut merah muda sebahu itu.

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Pagi hari ini terlihat cerah dan penuh semangat. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Karin, mereka berempat berjalan bersama memasuki sekolah. Tanpa Naruto dan Sasuke sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kedatangan mereka. Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu menatap sedih pada Naruto yang sedang menggandeng seorang perempuan berambut biru, dan juga Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dipeluk lengannya oleh gadis berambut merah itu. Pemandangan itu membuat perasaannya sedih. Air mata pun kembali menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Kenapa? Sasuke- _kun_ ternyata sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih…" ucap gadis itu sedih.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau disini?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah datang menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda itu di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Ayo masuk, kita sekelas, kan? Sayang sekali ya, kau tidak bisa sekelas dengan Naruto dan Sasuke."

"Kurasa tidak sekelas itu lebih baik, mungkin mereka berdua sudah tidak lagi perduli padaku. Mereka pasti membenciku karena aku pergi begitu saja."

"Kalau mereka sudah tidak perduli lagi padamu, kan masih ada aku…"

"Iya, terima kasih, Gaara…"

"Sudahlah… jangan menangis lagi, kau ini masih saja tidak berubah. Kau masih ingin aku melakukan itu?"

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau…"

Dengan wajah malu dan bersemu merah, Gaara membawa Sakura masuk dan menuju kelas mereka. Kehadiran Sakura di sekolah ini menjadi pusat perhatian murid laki-laki. Kecantikan Sakura membuat Sakura langsung menjadi terkenal di sekolah. Karena kebersamaan Gaara dan Sakura, membuat murid laki-laki merasa kecewa karena mereka mengira Sakura sudah menjadi milik Gaara. Gosip murid baru perempuan pun terdengar sampai Naruto dan Sasuke. Karena mereka tidak begitu ingin tahu, mereka tidak perduli dengan gosip itu. Sampai saat jam istirahat kedua, yang memang biasanya Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Karin pergi ke ruangan OSIS, barulah Naruto dan Sasuke begitu sangat terkejut, karena perjalanan mereka berempat, berpapasan dengan Gaara yang sedang menggandeng tangan Sakura berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

"Sa-Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto seperti bermimpi melihat sosok Sakura ada di hadapannya.

Sakura pun sangat terkejut, mereka bisa berpapasan seperti ini. Dengan senyum manisnya Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Hallo, Naruto- _kun_!"

Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura dan menatap Sakura dari dekat. Ia memang tidak sedang bermimpi. Di depannya ini benar Sakura- _chan_ nya. Sakura bertambah cantik dan juga rambutnya kini pendek sebahu.

"Kau kembali! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Sakura- _chan_?!" tanya Naruto sedikit marah.

"Maaf, aku kehilangan kontak kalian, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun…" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bersama dengan Gaara? Kenapa kau tidak datang lebih dulu pada kami?" tanya Naruto yang tidak suka melihat Gaara.

"Err… aku… aku awalnya menunggu kedatangan kalian di sekolah. Tapi, sepertinya aku hanya akan mengganggu kalian saja… selamat ya, kalian berdua sudah mendapatkan kekasih yang sangat cantik…"

Sakura mengatakan itu dengan sekuat hatinya agar ia tidak terlihat sedih. Naruto terdiam tidak berkata apa-apa. Sasuke pun kembali mengingat saat kedatangan mereka pagi hari, entah mengapa saat itu ia membiarkan Karin memeluk lengannya walau hanya untuk sesaat. Sasuke berpikir, mungkin Sakura melihat mereka yang terlihat sebagai pasangan kekasih?

"Kalian mau ke ruang OSIS, kan? Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku sama Gaara akan ke kantin…"

Sakura segera menarik Gaara untuk segera pergi dari sana. Sakura sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. Sakura sangat takut, bila Sakura menatap Sasuke bersama dengan gadis berambut merah itu, Sakura takut tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Sasuke merasa heran dengan tingkah Sakura yang sejak awal tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Menyapanya pun tidak. Itu sedikit membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Sasuke tidak suka itu, Sasuke tidak suka dengan Sakura yang seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya. Sasuke ingin Sakura menyapanya dan terus memanggil namanya. Karena sampai saat ini, Sasuke tidak pernah bisa melupakan sosok Sakura dari pikirannya. Sasuke kesal.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Naruto tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Naruto berpikir, mengapa hubungannya dengan Sakura menjadi seperti ini? Seperti bukan teman saja.

"Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata cemas dengan Naruto yang terdiam.

"Ah, ayo kita ke ruang OSIS, sebentar lagi masa jabatan kita akan digantikan, kan… kita harus memilih siapa yang pantas untuk melanjutkan OSIS…"

Naruto kembali berjalan, diikuti oleh Hinata dan Karin. Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Naruto, aku ketinggalan sesuatu di kelas. Aku akan kembali sebentar…" Dengan tenang Sasuke pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

Mungkin, itu cuma alasan saja. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya ingin mencari Sakura dan memastikan kalau Sakura memang sudah tidak perduli lagi padanya. Sasuke berjalan menuju kantin, tapi sepertinya Sakura dan Gaara tidak berada di kantin. Sasuke melihat Sakura dan Gaara ada di taman samping sekolah. Mereka duduk berdua, dan lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang menangis. Gaara dengan penuh perhatian menenangkan Sakura. Mengapa? Mengapa Sakura selalu menangis? Apa masalah Sakura? Sasuke ingin tahu, Sasuke pun segera berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, Sakura… kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi, kan…"

"Iya, tapi… tapi… ternyata mengapa begitu sedih… perasaanku sangat sakit…"

"Haahh… kau mau aku cium agar kau berhenti menangis?"

Gaara menyeringai pada Sakura yang sedang menangis. Sakura memerah wajahnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tapi, Gaara malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Bibir Gaara pun sebentar lagi akan menempel pada bibir manis Sakura. Sasuke pun melihat dengan jelas pemandangan itu. Sampai saat Gaara sudah melumat bibir Sakura, Sasuke berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sekolah?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Deg

Sakura terkejut, Sasuke melihat dirinya sedang dicium oleh Gaara. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang masih terurai air mata dan Gaara yang melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura.

"Kau mengganggu kami."

Gaara menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke tidak kalah tajam menatap Gaara. Melihat aura yang tidak baik dari keduanya, Sakura harus menghentikan ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Gaara menciumku untuk menghentikan tangisanku saja… ini… ini… sudah biasa Gaara lakukan padaku, jadi… aku tidak apa-apa… tolong jangan marah pada Gaara…" ucap Sakura sedih.

"…."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan olehnya kini. Sasuke begitu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Mengapa ia tidak suka melihat Sakura dicium oleh Gaara? Mengapa Sasuke jadi sangat membenci Gaara? Dan juga, apa yang akan dilakukannya kini? Seharusnya Sasuke membiarkan mereka saja, sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh disini.

"Lagipula… apa yang aku lakukan dengan Gaara di sekolah, itu tidak jadi masalah untukmu, kan? Kau pun mungkin pernah melakukannya dengan kekasihmu itu, kan?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja menyeringai pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sakura. Dari yang awalnya terlihat begitu sedih, kini Sakura terlihat menakutkan di matanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ … asal kau tahu saja, aku menjadi seperti ini juga karena dirimu… tapi, aku tidak menyalahkanmu yang tidak pernah menerima cintaku, karena cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan…"

Sakura berdiri di hadapan Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. "Sesungguhnya… aku ingin sekali melakukannya dengan dirimu…" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terdiam tenang, tapi ada yang aneh dirasakannya. Tiba-tiba saja debaran jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat wajah Sakura mendekati wajahnya.

Sakura merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Napas mereka berdua sudah saling terasa. Sungguh, ini diluar kendali diri Sakura. Sakura juga melakukan ini dengan penuh keberanian. Kepalanya juga sudah mulai terasa pusing. "Sayang sekali… aku bukan perempuan yang beruntung yang bisa menjadi kekasihmu… gadis berambut merah itu sangat beruntung menjadi kekasihmu…"

Sakura pun mencium Sasuke dengan lembut. Sejak awal, Sakura ingin ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Tapi, keberadaan Gaara di dekatnya saat ia terpuruk, membuat Sakura kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Sakura senang, tapi juga Sakura begitu sedih. Sakura pun sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan pusing di kepalanya. Rangkulan tangan Sakura di leher Sasuke mulai mengendur, Sakura juga sudah tidak lagi melumat bibir Sasuke. Sakura terdiam dan mulai melemas. Gaara yang menyadari kondisi Sakura, segera menangkap tubuh Sakura yang langsung terjatuh dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Kalau kau tidak perduli kepadanya, jangan membuat dirinya terlalu lama menunggu cintamu. Katakan dengan jelas, kalau kau tidak mencintainya. Dengan begitu, Sakura bisa melepas cintanya kepadamu…" ucap Gaara tenang sambil menggendong Sakura dan pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sakura pingsan. Gaara menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Gaara sudah berusaha untuk menyemangati Sakura selama ini. Tapi, memang sekarang ini kondisi Sakura sedang lemah.

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya. Pemandangan Sakura pingsan di depannya membuat hatinya terasa tertusuk. Kata-kata Sakura membuat dirinya merasa bersalah. Di tambah lagi kata-kata Gaara, semakin membuat diri Sasuke merasa bersalah. Sasuke pun berpikir, apakah selama ini karena kesalahannya? Kesalahannya yang terlalu cuek kepada perasaan Sakura?

Bel masuk tanda jam istirahat sudah selesai pun berbunyi. Sasuke dengan perlahan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sampai di kelasnya ia dimarahi oleh Naruto karena Sasuke yang tidak datang ke ruang OSIS. Sasuke tidak perduli, di pikirannya saat ini selalu terlintas kejadian saat di taman sekolah. Dari Sakura yang menciumnya, sampai Sakura pingsan di depannya. Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya, bagaimana bisa sentuhan bibir Sakura pada bibirnya bisa membuat dirinya merasa aneh. Sasuke sama sekali tidak fokus pada pelajaran terakhir di sekolah. Sampai pulang sekolah pun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Sakura dan Gaara. Mungkin mereka berdua sudah pulang lebih awal?

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan. Naruto menjadi semakin kesal saja. Sasuke juga mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ck, kenapa jadi seperti ini?!"

Naruto dan Sasuke baru tiba di sekolah, dan lagi-lagi mereka berdua melihat pemandangan Gaara yang dengan sangat perhatian menggandeng tangan Sakura memasuki gedung sekolah. Entah mengapa, kini Sakura seperti bukan sahabat kecil mereka lagi. Sakura sudah berubah dan menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Sasuke… apakah kita memang harus melepaskan Sakura- _chan_? Membiarkan Sakura- _chan_ pergi begitu saja dari kehidupan kita?"

"…."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Selama beberapa hari ini, Sasuke jadi terus memperhatikan sosok Sakura. Sakura tumbuh menjadi seorang perempuan yang cantik. Sakura terlihat lebih dewasa walau terkadang sifat manjanya pada Gaara terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil. Ughh, mengingatnya saja membuat Sasuke merasa tidak suka dan kesal.

"Ck," Sasuke mendecak.

Naruto heran, mengapa Sasuke mendecak pada pertanyaannya? Sasuke terlihat aneh dimata Naruto. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka memasuki gedung sekolah.

Saat jam istirahat, lagi-lagi…

"Gaara! Aku sudah membuatkan bekal untuk kita berdua! Kau harus makan, kau belum sarapan tadi pagi!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Karin, melihat pemandangan yang menurut mereka berempat sangat aneh. Ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju kantin, saat akan melewati kelas Sakura, tiba-tiba saja Gaara keluar dari kelas dan diikuti oleh Sakura yang setengah berlari mengejar Gaara.

"Kau tidak perlu membuatkan aku bekal setiap hari, Sakura…"

"Tapi, kan sekalian dengan punyaku juga…"

Mereka berdua, Gaara dan Sakura terlihat sangat saling perhatian. Naruto seketika menjadi sedih.

"Padahal… waktu dulu, aku hampir selalu tidak boleh meminta bekal makan siang Sakura. Masakan Sakura walau terlihat aneh, tapi rasanya memang sangat enak… aku jadi ingin mencicipinya lagi…"

Naruto jadi membayangkan saat dulu, saat Sakura membuatkan Naruto dan Sasuke bekal makan siang. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, hampir setiap hari Sakura selalu menawarkan untuk membuatkan Sasuke bekal makan siang. Tapi, Sasuke menolaknya. Ya, walau terkadang Sasuke menerima bekal makan siang pemberian Sakura padanya. Benar apa kata Naruto, walau terlihat aneh, tapi rasanya memang enak. Sasuke juga berpikir seperti itu.

Sasuke jadi kesal, mengapa Sakura tidak lagi bersama-sama dengan mereka. Apakah Sakura sudah tidak ingin lagi menjadi teman Naruto dan Sasuke?

" _Sasuke-kun… aku sangat senang, walau kau bilang tidak ingin aku membawakanmu bekal makan siang, tapi kau selalu menghabiskannya tanpa sisa…"_

Sakura selalu tersenyum manis padanya, saat Sakura mengetahui kalau Sasuke menghabiskan bekal buatan Sakura.

Sasuke jadi merasa kosong dalam dirinya. Apakah seperti ini rasanya dilupakan? Apakah seperti ini rasanya tidak diperdulikan? Apakah Sakura membencinya? Sasuke tidak mau itu. Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura pergi dari sisinya. Sasuke ingin Sakura selalu bersamanya. Walau terlambat menyadari, Sasuke jadi menyukai sosok Sakura.

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Walau sudah menjauh, dan tidak lagi bersama-sama, diam-diam Sakura masih melirik-lirik pada Sasuke. Sungguh Sakura masih belum melupakan cinta pertamanya itu. Cintanya kepada Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun.

"Gaara, jangan tertidur di perpustakaan!"

Ya, Sakura selalu mengajak Gaara ke perpustakaan untuk menemaninya membaca buku ataupun belajar.

"Aku mengantuk. Kau baca saja buku membosankanmu itu…"

Sakura cemberut tanda kesal. Entah mengapa, orang yang terlihat tidak pernah membaca buku itu ternyata adalah orang yang pintar. Bisa dibilang, Gaara dan Sakura memang pintar, tapi Sakura pintar karena Sakura terus belajar dengan giat. Sedangkan Gaara, Sakura hampir tidak pernah melihat Gaara sedang belajar.

"Ya sudah, aku mau membaca buku cerita saja! Aku jadi malas untuk belajar!"

"…."

Gaara tetap tertidur dengan tenang, membiarkan Sakura yang sepertinya kesal kepada dirinya.

Sakura bangun dari duduknya sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal yang baru dibacanya sedikit. Karena Gaara, Sakura jadi tidak ingin untuk belajar. Setelah menaruh buku pelajaran yang tebal itu ke tempatnya semula, Sakura berjalan mencari rak buku cerita yang ingin dibacanya.

"Ah, ternyata tinggi juga! Aku tidak sampai!"

Sakura sudah meloncat-loncat untuk meraih buku yang ingin dibacanya itu. Tapi, tetap saja tidak teraih. Sakura pun berpikir untuk kembali, biar Gaara saja yang akan mengambilkannya untuknya. Sebelum berbalik pergi, Sakura sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja dari belakangnya ada seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya meraih buku yang ingin Sakura ambil. Sakura sangat senang, Sakura pun berpikir, pasti Gaara, orang yang ada di belakangnya ini.

"Gaara! Terima kasih banyak!"

Tanpa melihat wajah siapa orang yang ada di belakang Sakura, Sakura langsung saja berbalik dan memeluk orang yang telah mengambilkan buku cerita yang sangat ingin dibacanya saat ini.

"…."

"Gaara? Kok diam saja?"

Sakura heran, biasanya saat Sakura memeluk Gaara, Gaara pasti akan langsung mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Tapi, kenapa saat ini orang yang Sakura peluk hanya diam saja? jangan-jangan…

Sakura dengan hati-hati melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap wajah orang yang telah dipeluknya.

Deg deg

Deg deg

Tatapan menusuk telah didapatnya dari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Ah, ma-maaf… aku pikir kau Gaara…"

Sakura sedikit takut, tapi Sakura juga sangat senang.

"Apa kau sangat senang bersama Gaara?"

Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut laki-laki yang kini sedang mengeluarkan sebuah aura yang menakutkan.

"Ya!"

Sakura tersenyum manis.

"…."

Entah apa yang telah dirasakannya mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Err… Sasuke- _kun_ , kau mengambilkan buku itu untukku, kan?"

Tanpa berkata lagi, Sasuke memberikan buku itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"SASUKE- _KUNNN_ ~"

Terdengar suara Karin yang langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura melihat Karin tersenyum dengan lembut kepada Sasuke. Sakura mengerti itu, Sakura menyadari itu, kalau Karin juga sangat menyukai Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Karin, membuat lagi-lagi air mata Sakura kembali menetes.

"Tidak! Aku harus melupakan perasaanku kepada Sasuke!"

Ya, Sasuke mungkin sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih yang cantik. Sasuke memang tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menyukainya. Sakura tahu itu. Sakura hanya sahabat kecil, teman bermain sejak kecil Sasuke. Hanya sebagai teman sejak kecil, tidak bisa untuk menjadi lebih.

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

"Sakura, besok hari libur, mau pergi ke taman hiburan?"

Sakura dan Gaara sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Sasuke melihat mereka berdua di depannya dan tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Taman hiburan? Wah… sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang kesana… aku mau!" seru Sakura senang.

Melihat Sakura yang begitu bahagia bersama dengan Gaara, membuat Sasuke merasa tidak suka. Tapi, Sasuke sadar, memang sejak dulu Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang seperti Gaara. Sampai di kelas, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengatakan hal yang seperti anak kecil.

"Naruto, aku mau besok kita ke taman hiburan. Pokoknya harus."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke langsung duduk di bangkunya. Naruto yang mendengarnya sangat terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Sasuke menjadi sangat kacau. Terkadang, kita baru menyadari seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi kita saat orang itu sudah pergi menjauh dari kita. Dan Sasuke merasakan hal itu. Sasuke ingin Sakura selalu ada disampingnya. Sasuke ingin Sakura hanya selalu mencintai dirinya. Sasuke juga sedih, Sakura kini sudah bersama dengan Gaara. Sasuke harus mengambil Sakura kembali kepadanya.

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Tiba hari dimana Sasuke sedang menunggu Naruto di depan pintu taman hiburan. Naruto sangat lama, dan Sasuke tidak suka menunggu. Sasuke sempat melihat kalau Gaara dan Sakura sudah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam taman hiburan.

"Maaf, Sasuke… aku lama karena harus menjemput mereka berdua lebih dulu…" Naruto cengengesan di depan Sasuke yang sudah terlihat kesal.

Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Naruto mengajak Hinata dan juga Karin. Karena mereka sudah datang, ya sudahlah, masa Sasuke harus mengusir mereka berdua?

"Ayo kita masuk!"

Sasuke terlihat tidak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam taman hiburan. Naruto tersenyum senang karena Sasuke terlihat begitu semangat. Naruto mengandeng tangan Hinata, Karin yang melihat itu segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Ingin rasanya menggandeng tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memberinya tatapan mematikan untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Dengan sedih pun Karin hanya bisa menurut.

"Kemana perginya mereka?" Sasuke bergumam sendiri.

Sepertinya tidak begitu sulit untuk mencari Gaara dan Sakura. Karena jarang sekali ada yang mempunyai warna rambut merah dan merah muda. Sasuke melihat kalau Sakura habis bermain halilintar bersama dengan Gaara. Sasuke pun segera mendekati mereka. Tapi, sepertinya Gaara dan Sakura kini memasuki rumah hantu. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Naruto, aku ingin ke rumah hantu!"

Naruto hanya mengikuti kemauan Sasuke. Karin sangat senang, Karin sudah membayangkan, kalau di dalam rumah hantu, Karin bisa memeluk Sasuke dengan berpura-pura ketakutan. Mereka berempat pun memasuki rumah hantu. Sasuke bisa melihat kalau jarak Gaara dan Sakura tidak jauh dari mereka, karena sepertinya Gaara dan Sakura menikmati melihat-lihat rumah hantu ini dengan berjalan santai.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru? Tunggu aku!" Karin mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan terlalu dalam.

Naruto dan Hinata tertinggal di belakang. Biarkan saja mereka berdua menikmati rumah hantu ini berduaan.

Terlalu gelap, semakin ke dalam rumah hantu ini semakin gelap. Hantu-hantu yang muncul juga semakin menyeramkan. Sasuke juga bisa mendengar suara teriakan Sakura yang terkejut. Sasuke kini sudah berada di belakang Gaara dan Sakura. Kurangnya pencahayaan di sini, membuat Gaara dan Sakura tidak menyadari Sasuke berada di belakangnya. Sasuke bisa sedikit melihat dalam kegelapan. Sasuke juga bisa tahu dimana saja keberadaan hantu-hantu itu yang akan muncul. Sasuke menyeringai, sebentar lagi akan ada hantu yang muncul.

"Datanglah padaku… HUWWWAAAAAAAAAA…!"

Entah apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada hantu itu, hantu itu menjerit kesakitan tepat di depan Sakura. Dan itu sukses membuat Sakura menjerit kaget dan takut menjadi satu. Saat itu juga, Sasuke menarik Sakura dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Kebetulan, saat itu juga Karin datang dan juga terkejut hingga Karin memeluk seseorang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hiaaaahhh… Sasuke- _kun_ , aku takut sekali!"

Gaara merasa Sakura memeluknya, tapi mengapa Sakura memanggilnya Sasuke- _kun_?

Merasa Sakura begitu ketakutan, Gaara pun segera menarik perempuan yang dikiranya Sakura itu menuju pintu keluar.

"Gaara, jangan menarikku seperti ini! Tanganku sakit!" Sakura merasa di tarik paksa oleh Gaara.

Cahaya dari pintu keluar mulai terlihat, sampai mereka di luar, barulah Sakura menyadari kalau seseorang yang menariknya itu bukanlah Gaara.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang terkejut dalam diam. "Ikut aku," Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura.

"E-eh, tu-tunggu dulu! Ga-gaara? Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Biarkan saja ia," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, dia pasti akan khawatir padaku…" ucap Sakura khawatir.

"…."

Sasuke diam, Sasuke tidak perduli dengan Gaara. Biarkan saja Gaara mencari-cari Sakura sampai pusing. Yang pasti saat ini, Sakura sudah ada bersamanya. Sasuke akan membawa Sakura ke tempat yang jauh. Jauh dari keramaian. Dan akhirnya Sasuke sampai pada sebuah taman, Taman Panda. Di dalam taman itu hanya terdapat sebuah patung-patung panda berwarna hitam dan putih. Sekeliling taman ini juga banyak ditanami pohon bambu hijau. Berada di dalam taman ini seperti berada dalam lingkungan hidup panda.

"Wuaahh… aku baru pertamakali kesini, dulu bukankah belum ada?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Sasuke melihat sebuah batu dengan ukiran penjelasan tentang Taman Panda ini, taman ini baru dibangun satu tahun yang lalu. Jelas saja kalau Sakura tidak tahu. Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Sakura. Merasa tangannya sudah dilepaskan, Sakura berlari untuk melihat-lihat patung-patung panda hitam –putih itu dengan senang. Semua patung itu benar-benar terlihat seperti nyata dengan bentuk yang lucu-lucu. Sasuke juga bingung dengan Sakura yang terlihat senang. Dikiranya, Sakura akan marah kepadanya yang telah membawanya paksa. Tapi, ternyata Sakura malah terlihat bahagia. Sasuke pun menyadari, selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah memperhatikan Sakura seperti ini. Sakura terlihat begitu manis di matanya saat ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlihat biasa saja menatapnya. Apakah Sakura memang sudah tidak lagi menyukainya?

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Deg

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sungguh, Sakura tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke akan bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Wajah Sakura pun langsung berubah menjadi sedikit memerah. Sakura pun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sakura. Wajah Sakura sedikit bersemu merah. Dan Sasuke senang melihatnya.

"Kau masih menyukaiku atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Deg

"A-apa yang harus aku jawab? Kalau pun aku bilang kalau aku masih menyukaimu, bukankah itu hanya akan sia-sia? Karena kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih, yang bernama Karin itu kan…"

Ekspresi wajah Sakura langsung berubah. Sakura terlihat begitu sedih mengucapkan kata-katanya itu. Apakah Sakura berpikir kalau Karin adalah kekasihnya?

"Karin bukan kekasihku. Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun." Sasuke menegaskan.

Sakura terkejut. Sasuke tidak berpacaran dengan Karin? Tapi,

"Ta-tapi… kalian berdua selalu bersama. Dan Karin selalu memeluk lenganmu dengan mesra. Siapapun yang melihat, pasti mengira kalau kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih…" ucap Sakura sambil berlinang air mata. Sakura begitu sedih bila mengingat itu.

Sasuke terkejut. Sakura menangis. Sakura menangis di depannya. Selama ini, Sakura tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya di depannya. Sakura selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Apakah karena Sasuke yang begitu cuek selama ini hingga Sasuke tidak menyadari kesedihan Sakura?

"Sakura… kau… menangis?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Iya! Aku memang menangis! Aku memang selalu menangis bila itu berhubungan dengan dirimu!" Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar Sakura menangis karena dirinya.

"Sakura… aku…" Sasuke bingung mau berkata apa.

"Kenapa kau membawaku? Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku bersama dengan Gaara. Bersama dengan Gaara bisa membuatku sedikit lupa dengan perasaanku padamu. Kalau kau tidak bisa menyukaiku, untuk apa aku masih ada di sampingmu?"

Sakura masih menangis di depannya. Mungkin belum semua rasa sedih Sakura di keluarkannya. Sepertinya masih banyak rasa sedih yang Sakura rasakan karenanya. Bagaimana Sasuke menghadapi semua ini? Bagaimana caranya agar Sakura berhenti menangis karena dirinya? Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menghadapi seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis.

"Sakura… jangan menangis…"

"Semakin hari aku semakin menyukaimu… tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun… aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana untuk membuang rasa suka ini…"

Deg

Sakura mengatakan perasaannya dengan jujur. Dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa senang dan terkejut, karena ternyata Sakura masih menyukainya sampai saat ini. Tapi, Sasuke tidak suka Sakura mengatakan akan membuang perasaannya kepadanya.

"…."

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke- _kun_ … biarkan aku pergi… persahabatan kita cukup sampai disini saja…"

Sakura tidak kuat berlama-lama bersama dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Air matanya masih mengalir dari kedua matanya. Sakura ingin bersama dengan Gaara, bersama Gaara Sakura merasa bisa menenangkan perasaannya.

"Sakura…"

Tunggu, ini belum selesai. Sasuke belum mengatakan apa-apa kepada Sakura. Sakura masih menangis dan hendak akan pergi. Rasanya begitu sulit untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teringat kata-kata Sakura saat di taman sekolah.

"Tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, kan? Aku pergi…" Melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam, Sakura pun mulai melangkah untuk pergi.

"Tunggu, Sakura aku…"

Cup

Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura untuk pergi, dan Sasuke pun langsung mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura terkejut, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Wajah Sakura pun mulai terasa panas, air matanya dengan perlahan berhenti mengalir. Debaran jantungnya mulai terasa cepat. Sakura bertanya-tanya, mengapa Sasuke menciumnya?

Tidak lama Sasuke mencium Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

Ternyata benar, dengan sebuah ciuman bisa menghentikan tangisan Sakura. Cih, Sasuke jadi kesal mengingat Gaara-lah yang lebih dulu mencium Sakura. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berciuman. Membayangkannya saja Sasuke jadi semakin kesal.

"Maafkan aku yang selalu cuek dan tidak perduli dengan perasaanmu. Kepergianmu membuat aku sadar akan sesuatu yang hilang. Tanpa aku sadari, aku menginginkan kau selalu ada di sampingku. Tetaplah bersamaku, Sakura…"

Hanya kata-kata itu saja yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan. Sasuke sendiri bingung bagaimana menguraikan perasaannya kepada Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti…"

Sakura harus senang, atau sedih? Sakura tidak salah mendengar, kan? Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata yang seperti itu kepadanya?

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau bersama dengan Gaara, aku tidak mau kau dicium oleh Gaara. Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, dan hanya aku seorang yang boleh menciummu mulai saat ini. Kau mengerti?" Ada rona merah pada wajah Sasuke menegaskan kata-katanya kepada Sakura.

Ini seperti mimpi, dengan sedikit malu Sasuke mengatakan itu kepada Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke itu.

"Kau… serius? Jadi… kau juga menyukaiku, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Kalau aku tidak suka, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat aku malu seperti itu…"

Sakura sangat senang, Sasuke juga menyukainya. Sakura pun segera memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke terkejut dengan Sakura yang memeluknya. Dengan sedikit kaku pun Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Ya, sepertinya Sasuke sayang kepada Sakura. Dan hanya Sakura-lah yang Sasuke inginkan untuk selalu bersamanya.

"Sudah cukup. Ini tempat umum."

Seseorang melepas paksa pelukan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Eh? Gaara?" Sakura terkejut melihat Gaara.

Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara. Kehadiran Gaara mengganggu hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Kau sangat membuat aku cemas. Uchiha Sasuke, kalau mau membawa Sakura pergi, bilang saja padaku, aku akan memberikannya padamu. Tapi jangan dengan cara seperti ini…" keluh Gaara.

Gaara sangat terkejut melihat perempuan yang dibawanya ternyata bukan Sakura, melainkan Karin. Gaara pun langsung mengerti kalau Sasuke-lah yang membawa Sakura pergi.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara…" Sakura yang meminta maaf.

"Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang harus minta maaf, bukan kau. Sepertinya masalah kalian sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang, Sakura…" Gaara segera meraih tangan Sakura dan hendak membawa Sakura pergi.

"Lepaskan Sakura, biar aku yang mengantar Sakura pulang." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Gaara yang membawa Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, hari ini aku dan Sakura ada urusan. Orang luar tidak bisa ikut campur…" ucap Gaara.

Apa maksud orang luar? Memangnya Gaara bukan orang luar juga?

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_ , sepertinya kau belum tahu, ya? Aku dan Gaara sudah menjadi satu keluarga. Kami tinggal bersama. Setelah ini kami berdua mau menjemput orangtua kami di bandara. Karena aku yang ingin sekali cepat-cepat pindah ke Konoha, aku berangkat lebih dulu." Sakura menjelaskan kepada Sasuke.

Begitu. Jadi mereka sudah menjadi satu keluarga dan tinggal bersama. Entah mengapa, Sasuke semakin kesal saja mendengarnya.

"…."

"Aku pergi dulu, ya… sampai besok Sasuke- _kun_ …" Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura. Sakura dan Gaara pun mulai pergi, baru beberapa langkah, Sakura berbalik dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Mulai esok hari, siap-siap saja ya… aku tidak akan pernah lepas dari sampingmu…" bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke.

Setelah membisikkan itu, Sakura langsung berlari menyusul Gaara.

"Haahh…" Sasuke sedikit menghelakan napasnya. "Itu lebih baik, kupikir aku lah yang harus selalu berada di sampingmu, agar kau tidak selalu bisa bersama dengan Gaara…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke- _kun_ …"

Sakura menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di depan pintu gerbang. Gaara sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan bersama, Sakura pun sedikit berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan mengucapkan salam dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pagi, Sakura…"

Sasuke membalas salam Sakura. Naruto sangat terkejut karena Sakura tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mereka, tapi hanya Sasuke saja yang diberi salam oleh Sakura. Sedangkan dirinya sama sekali tidak.

"Apa-apaan ini? Sakura- _chan_? Kenapa hanya Sasuke saja yang kau sapa? Apa kau sudah tidak perduli lagi padaku?" Naruto terlihat sangat sedih.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang terlihat sangat sedih. Sakura pun tersenyum pada Naruto. Sasuke melihat Hinata yang baru sampai di sekolah, entah mengapa, kali ini Sasuke hanya ingin berduaan saja dengan Sakura.

"Kau mengganggu! Sana, pergi ke tempat Hinata…"

Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar mendorong Naruto ke arah Hinata. Hinata terkejut karena Naruto hampir saja menabraknya. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Ayo masuk,"

Sasuke mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam sekolah. Mereka memang tidak bergandengan tangan, tapi siapapun yang melihat mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, sudah pasti menyadari kalau mereka berdua ada hubungan yang spesial.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo, kita juga harus masuk ke dalam…"

Hinata melihat kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat sedih.

"Hinata… kenapa Sakura- _chan_ tidak menyapaku sama sekali? Aku sangat sedih…"

Hinata sedikit cemburu dengan Sakura, karena Sakura bisa membuat Naruto sedih seperti ini. Mungkin, di hati Naruto ada tempat khusus untuk Sakura. Walau Naruto pernah mengatakan kalau Sakura hanya teman sejak kecilnya yang sangat disayanginya.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sudah bersama dengan Sakura… kau lihat, mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi…" pikir Hinata.

"Sepertinya begitu. Sasuke juga jahat, masa aku didorong seperti tadi? Itu secara tidak langsung ia tidak menginginkan kehadiranku bersama dengan Sakura- _chan_!"

Hinata melihat Naruto jadi seperti anak kecil yang merengek karena ditinggal oleh temannya. Ya, memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

"Hihihi… kalau begitu, ayo kita susul mereka berdua…"

Hinata menarik tangan Naruto, dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Di sisi lain, Karin melihat itu semua. Sepertinya ia sudah dilupakan oleh mereka. Air mata pun sudah mengalir deras di pipinya. Karin sangat sedih karena Sasuke sudah bersama dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Teman sejak kecil Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Karin?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut putih menghampiri Karin yang mengumpat di balik pohon dekat pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Suigetsu… aku sangat sedih…"

Karin pun segera menangis di depan Suigetsu teman sekelasnya.

"Haahh… apalagi? Jangan menangis ah…"

"Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Sasuke- _kun_ …"

Suigetsu mengetahui kalau Karin sangat menyukai Sasuke. Tapi, kalau memang tidak bisa bersama, kan memang tidak bisa dipaksakan.

"Sudahlah… masih banyak laki-laki di luar sana, Karin…"

Suigetsu tidak bisa meninggalkan Karin yang terlihat begitu sedih seperti ini. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, Suigetsu harus bisa menghentikan Karin yang masih menangis.

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Disaat semuanya sudah kembali menjadi baik, Naruto baru terpikirkan akan pertanyaan yang selama ini belum terjawabkan. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata, kini mereka berempat sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang.

"Oh iya, Sakura… aku masih ingin tahu sesuatu. Mengapa kau selalu menangis saat pulang sekolah waktu itu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Gaara bilang kau menangis karena kami berdua…"

Sakura terdiam. Ya, ia memang selalu menangis saat pulang sekolah.

"Oh, waktu itu. Ya, itu karena kalian berdua. Orangtuaku tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk pindah ke Suna, kami pindah kesana untuk mengurus surat asuh Gaara kepada keluarga Haruno. Karena aku yang sangat egois, aku tidak ingin pergi ke Suna. Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan kepada kalian kalau aku akan pindah. Aku tidak ingin kalian melihat aku yang egois dan cengeng ini. Hahaha…" Sakura tertawa mengingat dirinya dulu.

Sebenarnya bukan salah Naruto dan Sasuke, salah Sakura sendiri yang tidak berani mengatakan kepada Naruto dan Sasuke tentang kepergiannya.

"Begitu… padahal lebih baik kalau kau bilang kepada kami berdua…" keluh Naruto.

Sasuke menghelakan napasnya pelan. Ternyata alasannya seperti itu. Sakura memang terlalu baik, dan Sakura selalu menyimpan kesedihannya seorang diri. Tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya dihadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura selalu tersenyum dan ceria di depan mereka berdua.

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk datang ke rumahnya. Karena Sakura sudah mengenal baik keluarga Sasuke sejak kecil, Sakura disambut dengan hangat oleh keluarga Sasuke.

"Keluargamu tidak berubah, ya… mereka sangat baik kepadaku…"

"Hn, Ibu dan Itachi sangat menyukaimu…"

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengajakku ke rumahmu? Memangnya kita mau bermain apa di kamarmu sekarang?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlihat polos. Apa cuma Sasuke yang memang mempunyai pikiran aneh di kepalanya saat seorang laki-laki dan perempuan berada di sebuah kamar yang tertutup rapat, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Sakura… kau berada di kamarku saat ini, apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini?"

Sasuke ingin tahu, apa yang Sakura pikirkan bila ia berada di kamar Sasuke?

"Hah? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Waktu kita kecil, aku dan Naruto suka mengacak-ngacak kamarmu, kan? Aku bingung, kenapa kau mengajakku ke kamarmu? Tidak mungkin kan, aku akan mengacak-acak kamarmu lagi? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu!"

"Hahahaha… apa benar kau ini masih sangat polos, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura terkejut tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tertawa dengan sangat geli. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan ucapan Sakura?

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

Sakura cemberut. Sasuke walau terlihat senang, tapi Sakura jadi sedikit kesal.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada Sakura. Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir ranjang kasur Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sasuke merangkul Sakura dari samping dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Deg deg

Sakura sangat berdebar-debar. Sasuke memeluknya, ini pertamakalinya Sasuke melakukan ini padanya.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sakura sekarang mengerti mengapa Sasuke menertawakannya. Jadi, maksud Sasuke adalah ini, kan? Wajar saja Sakura tidak ada pikiran yang seperti ini. Mengingat sifat Sasuke yang sangat dingin, hal yang seperti ini itu jauh sekali terjadi bila Sakura memikirkannya.

"Aku mengajakmu ke rumahku, karena aku ingin lebih dekat dengan dirimu, Sakura…"

Sakura sungguh sangat senang mendengarnya.

Sedangkan di dapur rumah Sasuke, Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha, terlihat senang sekali. Mikoto sedang menyiapkan dua buah minuman untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Itachi… Itachi… tolong bantu Ibu!"

Kakak laki-laki Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, datang segera setelah ibunya memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong bantu ibu bawakan cemilan ini ke kamar Sasuke, ya…"

Mikoto membawakan minuman, sedangkan Itachi membawakan cemilan. Mereka berdua kini berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Di kamar Sasuke saat ini, Sakura terus berlari-larian menghindari Sasuke yang seperti sedang ingin menyiksanya.

"Haha… kau tidak bisa lari lagi…"

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ ~ tolong jangan lakukan ini…"

Kamar Sasuke sangat luas, kini Sakura tidak bisa lari lagi dari Sasuke. Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Sakura ke dinding dan Sakura terjaga oleh kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …"

"Salahmu… karena kau sudah membuatku menjadi seperti ini…"

Deg

Entah, ini sudah yang keberapakalinya. Setelah Sasuke merangkul Sakura dalam pelukannya, Sasuke langsung mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Setelah itu, Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura. Dan karena pertanyaan itulah Sakura selalu mengindar dari Sasuke. Tertangkap, Sasuke langsung mencium Sakura. Sakura pun kembali berlari menghindar, lalu tertangkap lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali.

"Jawab aku Sakura…"

Deg

"Sasuke- _kun_ … aku tidak menganggap serius ciuman Gaara padaku."

Sasuke hanya cemburu saja. Sasuke menyesali karena dirinya baru menyadari kalau ia menyukai Sakura. Sudahlah kalau Sakura memang tidak ingin menjawabnya. Yang pasti, saat ini Sakura adalah miliknya.

"Sakura… jangan pergi lagi dariku…"

Sasuke pun mencium Sakura dengan sedikit kasar. Sakura tahu, Sasuke kini telah menyukainya sampai membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Sakura pun membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Tok tok

"Sasuke, Sakura, Ibu membawakan kalian makanan dan minuman…"

Mikoto dan Itachi, tiba-tiba saja masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Wah…"

Sasuke menghentikan lumatannya pada bibir Sakura, tapi bibirnya masih menempel pada bibir Sakura. Mikoto dan Itachi sangat terkejut melihat apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan kepada Sakura. Sakura sangat malu dan segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan keras.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sakura berteriak, ini sangat memalukan! Ibu Sasuke dan Itachi melihat dirinya yang sedang dicium oleh Sasuke.

"Ah… I-ibu… Itachi- _nii_ … Sa-Sasuke yang menciumku dengan paksa…" ucap Sakura gugup.

Ya, tanpa Sakura beritahupun, Mikoto dan Itachi bisa membaca situasinya. Apalagi melihat Sakura yang dihimpit ke dinding oleh Sasuke, sudah pasti Sasuke telah bermain kasar kepada Sakura.

"Maaf mengganggu," Mikoto tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Mikoto menaruh minuman dan makanan di meja yang ada di dalam kamar Sasuke. Itachi tidak henti-hentinya menyeringai kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan cuek dengan godaan dari kakaknya itu. Bahkan Sasuke tidak merasa malu dengan ibunya yang telah melihat dirinya sedang mencium Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi… silahkan dilanjutkan… tapi, jangan lebih dari ini, ya…"

Mikoto dan Itachi tersenyum, lalu pergi dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sakura melongo melihat Mikoto yang sepertinya mengijinkan Sasuke untuk melakukan itu kepadanya lagi!

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kepada Sakura, Sakura jadi takut. Memang berduaan dengan Sasuke sangat menyenangkan. Bisa berciuman dengan Sasuke juga sangat membuat Sakura bahagia. Tapi, kalau jadinya seperti ini… ah, tidak! Sudah cukup!

"Sakura- _chan_ …"

Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke terlihat sedang menggodanya. Ini pertamakalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke yang begitu menggoda dan itu membuat Sasuke terlihat semakin tampan saja.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …"

Dengan wajah memerah, Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada Sakura, dan Sakura pun meraih uluran tangan itu. Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam pangkuannya. Memeluk Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Saling bertatapan dengan lembut, dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dengan lembut. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh keduanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura…"

"Aku juga… selalu menyukaimu, Sasuke- _kun_ …"

Apa arti dari cinta sejati? Apapun artinya, yang pasti kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah meraih cinta yang mereka inginkan. Perjalanan cinta mereka berdua masih panjang. Asal terus berjuang mempertahankan cinta mereka, hubungan mereka akan semakin erat dan tidak akan bisa terpisahkan.

 ***SELESAI***

 **Kembalinya Cinta – Thia Nokoru**

 **20 Juli 2016**

 **A/N :**

 **Yo! Fanfic baru! Sebenarnya awalnya saya mau buat fanfic yang terinspirasi dari lagu Let Her Go, tapi kok jadi berbeda begini, ya… ya, lanjut aja terus… hehehe…**

 **Gimana, kalian yang baca suka, gak? Kalau suka mohon diberi komentarnya, ya… ^^v**

 **Gak banyak tulisan, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan yang memberi review, dan yang lainnya… terima kasih banyak…**

 **Saya berharap kalau kalian suka dan terhibur dengan fanfic ini, ya…**

 **Be happy… \\(^O^)/**

 **Sampai jumpa di fanfic oneshot lainnya…**


End file.
